dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Tree Decorating
"Tree Decorating" is DragCave's new Christmas event. As of December 25th, 2010, visitors to the cave can see a small christmas tree badge at the top of their scroll which leads to a Holiday Tree Decoration applet. Users may move ornaments around a small Javascript-powered tree, and the positions are saved. TJ09 stated in the release message that to collect a day's ornaments, users must visit the tree's page, just being on-site is not enough. The amount of decoration on the little tree badge increases at certain milestones. (Like the easter baskets or pumpkin buckets) January 1st, 2011: T.J. added a opt-in function on the tree page, which gives you the possibility to receive up to 20 popcorn garlands or Christmas lights. This Event took place for 12 days. *'Start:' December 25, 2010 *'End:' January 5, 2011, 23:59:59 'Tree Decorating Contest' At the end of the Tree Decorating Event (5th January at 23:59:59), there will be a "Tree Decorating Contest". Everyone's tree will be judged, and the best 30 will get an exclusive, never-before-released dragon. Also twenty honorable mentions will get an egg of their choice. Show/Hide the Contest Rules Here's how it works: *You have 12 days (25th December, 2010 - 5th January, 2011, 23:59:59) to obtain ornaments. You have to visit your tree every day to grab the ornaments, and you're free to start decorating as you see fit. *You can decorate using as many (or few) decorations as you choose. *After the 12 days are up (IE on the 6th), you will have two days to decorate your trees with your final set of ornaments. Midnight January 8, editing will be locked. *During the editing period on the 6th and 7th, there will be an option to submit your tree to the contest. *Starting on the 8th, everyone's trees will be viewable, and a scroll link for rating trees will appear near the "Review Descriptions" *From the 8th until midnight on the 15th (exactly 7 days), users will be able to rate trees (on a scale of 1-10) anonymously. Users may rate as many trees as they wish, but each user will only be able to vote on any given tree once. *After user voting is over, the top 200 will become finalists. And from those, TJ09 will pick 5 first place winners, 10 second place winners, 15 third place winners, and 20 honorable mentions. *Winners will be announced on the 20th. *After winners are announced, all trees will be publicly viewable and editing will be re-opened. ' The Prizes:' *The first, second, and third place winners will each receive a variant of a never-before-seen dragon. Let's call these variants gold, silver, and bronze. First place gets the gold variant, second place gets the silver variant, third place gets the bronze variant. *Gold prize dragons can breed more gold prize dragons, silver can breed more silver, bronze can breed more bronze. There will be no limits on how many of these dragons you can have. *Honorable Mention winners are allowed to request an egg of their choice. **Honorable Mention winners can ask for: Any egg currently available in the cave (or via breeding), Frills, Guardians of Nature, Holiday Dragons (Including Hollies, Yulebucks, Snow Angels, but not Valentines, Sweetlings, or Black Marrows), and Vampires. **Honorable Mention winners can not ask for: Prize dragons, Bright Pinks, Fake Eggs (like "XD" or "<3" eggs), non-Christmas Event Dragons (Except Vampires), dragons for which you are already at the limit, Neglected eggs, or Zombies (they don't have eggs to begin with). *First, second, and third place winners may choose to request an egg instead of a prize dragon (same choices as honorable mentions). If this happens, a random winner from the rank below will be chosen to receive the prize in their place. *Custom dragon codes are available upon request. *All eggs given to winners/honorable mentions will "CB" and will be safeguarded against sickness. The voting is all anonymous. You will not know who you're voting for or who voted for you. The submitted trees can not be viewed or voted for until submissons are closed. So you don't have to worry that someone would copy your tree or already has more votes than you, because they submitted their tree earlier. If a 1st place wants another egg instead of the never-before-released dragon, a 2nd place will move up and will be given the chance to get this egg, and a 3rd place will move up to second, and so on. All eggs given out will be CB (caveborn). Prize Dragons The contest prizes have finally been given out on the 13th of February 2011. The three different kinds of the Tinsel Dragon will be able to breed others of the same type (gold breeds gold, silver breeds silver, bronze breeds bronze). There are only 5 Gold Tinsel dragons, 10 Silver Tinsel dragons, and 15 Bronze Tinsel dragons being handed out. Christmas tree badge Here you can find the different stages of the little christmas tree badge. The amount of decoration on the little tree badge increases at certain milestones as well as the presents beneath the big Christmas tree. (Like the easter baskets or pumpkin buckets). The little Christmas Tree was made by Ornaments & Artists A new set of ornaments appeared every day a user visited their tree. Each day had a specific theme. Garlands: Presents New presents under the tree appeared every two days, when users visited their tree. The presents below are numbered in the order they appeared. *Presents 1-5 were made by Sif *Present 6 was created by Skinst Tree Border The border around the tree started out as bare branches. By the end of the event, it grew lush, complete with blooming flowers. Each day the tree was visited, the border around the Christmas tree grew. The main border was created by Skinst. The credit for the decorations is as follows. Silvanon Category:Events Category:Holiday Category:Christmas Category:Bernouli Category:Corteo Category:Dis Category:Dolphinsong Category:Earthgirl Category:JOTB Category:Kuraianubis Category:LadyLyzar Category:Lyssie Category:Marrionetta Category:Pa Tone Category:Rosella Surmane Category:Sif Category:Skinst Category:Starscream Category:TheAntimonyElement Category:TJ09 Category:Umbreonage Category:Wynni Category:Tree Decorating - 2010